glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Ira
Ira, '(イーラ ''Īra) is one of the male villains in Glitter Force Doki Doki. He was also one of the first villains to appear in the season. Ira is the first of three Mercenare generals that make up the Mercenare Trio (ジコチュートリオ Jikochū Torio). In episode 26, he fell in love with Rachel after being treated by her when he is struck by lightning. In the finale, he and Marmo leave after the defeat of Proto Mercenare. His name is Latin for Wrath. Bio At first glance, Ira seems to be an innocent young boy, however he is actually a very sadistic boy who enjoys the pain of the others. He also is known for having a very short temper. Personality Ira is shown to be the a lot more playful than the other Mercenares, although he has a very short temper. He can get very angry easily, as shown in Episode 1 when Marmo called out a monster when Glitter Spade had defeated his crab monster. He usually takes his anger out in the bowling alley in the Mercenare's hideout, although he often misses the pins. But despite his personality he has shown to be slightly selfless, one time for example was when he saved the Glitter Force from Gura who was about to defeat them. He usually uses brute force in his attacks which makes his monsters the easiest to beat at times. He is also known for having little patience and can get bored easily, which is why he enjoys seeing others in pain and misfortune, as it somehow makes him less bored or angry. He is a very sadistic person, which may only be the one trait he shares among the Mercenares, other than being very selfish and not caring about others, other than themselves. History Ira first appeared in episode 1 as the first villian. His goal was to create a Distain to cause enough chaos (which he enjoyed watching) to draw out Glitter Spade. After Glitter Heart defeated both his and Marmo's Distain he began regularly attacking the Glitter Force. In the original uncut version of Glitter Force Doki Doki (Doki Doki Precure) Bel mentions that they now need to have another 10,000 year nap, this means Ira could be over 30,000 years old. Appearence Like most Mercenares, he has light blue hair, yellow eyes and very pale skin. His hair is a bit messy, he wears a red shirt and a dark purple, leather jacket over it. His shoes are grey and he wears red socks under. He also wears a red choker. Relationships [[Rachel|'''Rachel]] - He and Rachel have a rivalry, in season 1 episode 3, it was hinted that he has a crush on Rachel when Marmo asked him about it, but in the episode "Finding Your Dream" he gets amnesia and is taken care of by Rachel although his memories return, he decides to save the Glitter Force Doki Doki from Gura, it is unknown if he did it because he "likes" Rachel or he was grateful to Rachel for helping him. However, in the following episodes, he seems to show certain feelings towards Rachel and in the last one, "The Last Battle" he thinks the outcome was for the best, and does so while looking at Rachel. In an episode near the end, when Rachel is going into King Mercenere he attempts to stop her by defeating her in his own fear of her disappearing. Powers Like all the Mercenares, he can turn anyone's selfish thoughts and action into a Distain. He can throw strong purple gusts of wind at people, and he can throw mini purple daggers at people. Trivia * He is the first male teenage villain. * He is the first most human looking male to appear, not counting Rascal who's face wasn't show, and not Brooha who was confirmed to be a pixie. * He is also one of the first villains to be helped by a Glitter Force warrior. * He is the first villain to have a 'crush' on a Glitter Force warrior. * It is unknown if he really had a crush on Rachel or not, 'BUT '''there were plans to do so, but the idea was scrapped due to the writers thinking it was too much for Pretty Cure (The Original show) ''"On romantic feelings: I don't feel that Rikka has romantic feelings toward Ira, though there were plans to develop it. But that would be overdoing it for Precure."''http://precure.livejournal.com/2596809.html * Regina wears the same choker as him. * He is the first villain to wield daggers. * He almost sounds similar to Vyse from ''Skies of Arcadia, though he is not voiced by Christopher Sullivan. Gallery Ira Glitter Force Doki Doki .png Ira doki doki.png Rachel-and-ira.jpg 07B062BC-BB3B-46B8-9957-85E94DED327B-199-00000008BFADC692.jpeg|Ira's earlier desgins Marmo and Ira (After King Mercenare's defeat).jpg Ira's smile.png Ira look Bel.png Marmo and Ira look Bel.png Ira look Glitter Force.png Ira try to stop Rachel.png Rachel speaks to Ira.png All right then go.jpg References Category:Males Category:Male villains